A charmed Secret
by jessgold94
Summary: Bella has been hiding things from the Cullens and on her birthday it will all come out.
1. charters

I Don't Own Anything.

Charmed carters

Name: Parker Isabella Halliwell Swan

Parents: Charlie Swan(demon) and Renee swan ( witch) real parents are Prue and Tom Peters( demon)

Birthday: September 13 2000

Dating: None

Witch/ Whitelighter

Powers:

Basic Witch Powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Witch powers

Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion ( Blowing Up things), Molecular immobilization ( to freeze things), Molecular Dispersion( to pull a person by molecular by molecular), Premonition, Energy balls, Thermal Balls( purple balls of fire and energy), Prokinesis( engulfs the user in flames to travel in places), weather manipulation.

Whitelighter Powers

Orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, shielding, cloaking, hover, and telepathic connection with charges.

Chris Perry Halliwell

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Birthday: November 16 2004

Dating: None

Witch/ Elder

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Whitelighter Powers

Orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, Galmouring( to change ones appearance), cloaking ( to turn invisible) Thermokinesis( to initiate heat energy), Light Manipulation, and telepathic connection with charges.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Birthday: February 2 2003

Dating: None

Witch/ Whitelighter

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Whitelighter Powers

Orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion( to blow things up), Projection, Prokinesis( engulfs the user in flames to travel in places), Shielding, Conjuring and telepathic connection with charges.

Name: Paige Matthews (the baby)

Parents: Patricia Halliwell (patty) and Samuel Wilder

Birthday: August 2 1977

Married to Henry Mitchell

Kids: Henry jr, twins Pandora and Payton

Witch/ Whitelighter

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Witch Powers

Power of three

Whitelighter Powers

Orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, Chrono- Telekinetic orbing, cloaking, hover, and telepathic connection with charges.

Name: Phoebe Halliwell (the third child)

Parents: Patricia Halliwell (patty) and Victor Bennett

Birthday: November 1 1975

Married to Cupid

Kids: Patty, Penny, Prudence

Witch

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Witch Powers

Power of three, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy.

Name: Piper Halliwell (the second child)

Parents: Patricia Halliwell (patty) and Victor Bennett

Birthday: June 7 1973

Married to Leo Wyatt

Kids: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda

Witch

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Witch Powers

Power of three, Molecular Combustion ( Blowing Up things), Molecular immobilization ( to freeze things).

Name: Prudence Halliwell (the oldest child)

Parents: Patricia Halliwell (patty) and Victor Bennett

Birthday: October 28 1970

Dead

Witch

Powers:

Basic witch powers

Scrying, Spell Casting and Potion Making

Witch Powers

Power of three, Telekinesis, and Astral Projection.

Name: Leo Wyatt

Birthday: May 6 1924

Married to Piper Halliwell

Kids: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda

Mortal

Powers he had

Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Galmouring, cloaking, Thermokinesis, Hovering, Light Manipulation, telepathic connection with charges.

Was an Elder and an Avatar


	2. Chapter 1

**I so don't own Charmed or Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"**Happy birthday Bella" everyone said as I walked in the door to the Cullen's house. I started to feel the heat rise up on my face.**

"**Thanks you guys and you so did not have to buy anything for me." I said while looking at the floor.**

"**Well two bad here is my present its from me and Jasper." Alice told me while sticking a small box in my hand. I started to open it when I got a paper cut.**

"**Shit" the next thing I know Edward pushes me into the wall but before I hit it I orbed out of the room and in his room. I got a breather and orbed back to the den. They all had this look like "What the Fuck" look. **

"**Bells what was that?" Emmett said in his loud voice.**

"**Look you better sit down because it is a long story." they all took a chair and waited for me to talk. "okay before I begin you have to keep your mouths shut or I will not finish my story" I was looking at Emmett when I said it.**

"**Why are you looking at me, okay I will keep my big mouth shut." He said in a said voice.**

"**My name is Parker Isabella Halliwell Swan. My mother Prue was a Charmed one and my father Tom Peters was a demon. I was given up to Charlie who is my uncle. He is a demon and Renee is a Witch. My parents died before they got to know me." at that point I was about to cry. "My aunts the Charmed ones told me to stay here because demons were after me. I kind of was made a Whitelighter after what happened with the whole James thing. You see I am immortal and I have this whole thing where I use personal gain for my self and not get in trouble with the Elders. I have powers and a lot of then but you have to come with me." They all looked like they could pee in there pants. I need to know what they thought so I had an idea. "Edward I want to try something with you, can I?" he nodded. "Here goes nothing it will not hurt. You may feel funny but hey. Okay don't mess with me.**

_**For those who want the truth revealed, **_

_**Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,**_

_**From now until its time again,**_

_**After which the memories end,**_

_**For those who are in this house,**_

_**Will here the truth from others mouth." **_**I so hope that this worked. "Okay Edward have you had sex?" I know the answer so I know that he should pass.**

"**NO"**

"**What do you think of Rose?"**

"**I think that she is a blond Bitch who all she cares about herself." you here everyone gasp and he covers his mouth. I walk up to him and sat in his lap.**

"**Okay how do you feel about me being the child who everyone wants so they can change the balance of the Earth and that I lied to you about my past."**

"**I am a bit shock and hurt but I still love you. I am so turn on right know and how come I can't lie and what did you do to me." he started to freak out and it is funny.**

"**I put a truth spell on you and I just took it off." just then my little cousin Wyatt was calling me. I cussed under my breath. They all laughed at me all I could do is go to the manor. "Look I have to go to my aunts house so you need to hold each others hand and do not let go. You will feel a weird feeling for a few minuets." they all grabbed each other hands and we were off. I landed in my room and went down stairs. Everyone was their and their faces were funny. "What is your problem and why am I here?" Wyatt answered me.**

"**You see we were working on a new potion and I kind of erased their memory. Do you know a spell because I don't." he said.**

"**You really are stupid there is a spell in the Book of Shadows and you did not think to check." I ran up and got it and turned to the page that had the memory lost spell. "Here it is and it is easy but I will do it. I don't trust you.**

_**Powers and Emotions tied,**_

_**A witches heart is were it hides,**_

_**Help them through their agony,**_

_**Bless them with their memory."**_

**After I finish the spell Piper went after Wyatt and it was funny. After she was done yelling at him she looked at me.**

"**Parker who are they and I still need your help." I nodded and then went to the Cullens. **

"**Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Coop, Henry, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Henry jr, Pandora, Payton, Patty, Penny, Prudence. I would like you to meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and last but not least Edward who is my boyfriend." they all looked at each other and nodded. "Now tell me what I have to do so when I get back we can all talk and get to know each other."**

"**Well I need you to go to the under world and see who's the owner of this dagger." she hands me a blue leather handle dagger.**

"**Let me go change and then I will be right back." I went and put on a black corset top with black skinny jeans. I let my black hair with blue highlights fall in my face. Then I grabbed my black leather knee high boots and went down stairs. When Edward saw me it looked like his eyes popped out of his eyes. "Were do I have to go and do you have the necklace with you Piper?" she hands me the necklace to me. "You are going to the place were the source was at start there. Now can't keep contact with you when you get down there but use Charlie and he can get us and good luck." I nodded and went down.**

**Edwards POV**

**When she came down in that so hot black outfit I could have jumped her.**

_**Edward chill please I can't handle the lust- Jasper**_

_**Dang to bad I have Rose because I would so grab Bells and run up to her room- Emmet**_

**I smacked him in the back of the head and then hit him in the nuts.**

"**Sorry I forgot that you were a mind reader. It was so cool how she went down in fire. Then blue bubbles came in the room then you see three men looked at us then looked at Bella's family.**

"**Piper we found out that Prue has another child he is the oldest of the twins and he will be here in five minutes." One of the dudes said.**

"**Wait did you say that he is coming as in HE. I thought that Wyatt is the first boy born in the family?" Piper said.**

"**Well he is like Bella but he lived in the under world and had no clue who he was until Charlie saw him." as soon as he said that the doorbell rang and Wyatt went and got it. **

"**Hi I am looking for the Halliwells and my name is Patrick." he said**

"**Well come on in and welcome by the way I am Wyatt." and with that they were in the den. Piper looked and then took charge.**

"**Hi welcome to the Halliwell manor and my name is Piper the oldest well in your case your mother is the oldest. Then there is Phoebe, Paige…." that was all she could say because we heard a loud BANG and then I saw Bella laying on the floor. She got up and ran to the attic. She came back with this crystals.**

"**IN COMING!" she yelled then you see a 6'5" man with black hair that falls in you face. He had no shirt on and leather pants. She orbed the crystals in a cycle and the he was trapped.**

"**Why did you fallow me and who do you work for?" **_**I will so not tell the girl anything. **_**"I said who do you work for?" he said nothing so she throw something at him and he screamed out so loud. "Answer me I will ask you one more time or you die who do you work for." **_**I will so not tell the half -one anything. I would rather die then tell her. **_**He starts laughing then he look in her eyes.**

"**I will never tell you but I see that your demon side is very powerful half-one." he said.**

"**That is it you are dead." she blows him up and walked away. Everyone was just shocked that she did that. Patrick just stud there, the first one was Patrick and he walked over to Bella. You can tell that they were twins because they had the same eyes nose and hair even with the blue streaks. **

"**Hi I am Patrick and you look like me but in a girl." he said we all bust out laughing and Emmett went on the floor. I am so glad that we don't have to breath.**

"**Well as I was saying before Bells came in we are the Halliwells and I am so glad that you are my family. This is Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda who are my kids with Leo. Then there is Patty, Penny, and Prudence who are Phoebe's kids and she is married to Coop. Then last but not lest there is Henry jr, and the twins Pandora and Payton who parents are Paige who is a Whitelighter and Henry who is mortal. Well then there is your twin sister Parker…"**

**How did you like it? I would like to have ten reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**-Jess**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter I hope that you like it.**

**-Jess and I do not own Charmed and Twilight.**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I don't remember what just happen because one minute I am killing a demon the next I am on the ground. I was starting to get up Edward was holding me down.

"Bells you stay down you hit your head really hard." right after he said it Wyatt came over and healed me. I saw everyone looking worried and then I saw a new guy that looks like me but is a guy. " Bells I like you to meet my cousin and you older brother Patrick." With that I started to panic and Jasper tried to calm me but it is so not working and I felt really hot the next thing you know there are purple fire balls coming out of my hands. What is happening to me and why am I so mad.

"Parker you need to calm down the demon is right your demon side is very powerful and you so need to calm down. I went through this and I can help." Patrick told me now I know that he is my brother. I took deep breaths and slowly started to calm down with Jaspers help. It took a good 15 minutes be back to myself. Everyone was happy that I did not mess up anything.

"What the hell just happened and why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well I saw uncle Charlie he hugged me then the Elders came and told me to come here and meet my twin sister. I am here to help her go through what is coming." that is all he said.

"What is coming and why?" I asked.

"You see we are half and half that means that you will have a tough time because your evil side wants to come out. It is said that one of use will rule the underworld the other will rule this world. I don't want my little sister go to the bad side. I would let myself go but you are the greater good." Patrick told everyone. We will rule together the fact that one of us will turn evil scares me. I can tell Jasper was feeling the same as me.

I don't under stand witches and demons have had kids together before but why us?" Just then Elder John came down.

"The reason that you two are like this is because your mother was a very powerful and the strongest out of the three sisters and the Charmed ones. We are very worried what will happen to the two of you and who will rule the two worlds. With that I must leave and let it all sink in." he was gone.

"Edward lets go somewhere so that we can talk?" I ask him. He nodded and grabbed my hand and we orbed to our meadow. "Edward what am I going to do I mean that one of us is going to turn evil and I am scared." I shivered and he took off his jacket and handed it to me. "thanks so what am I going to do?" the first thing that he d was that he leaned in and gave me a very pass the line that he drew up. He had his hands going up and down my body. I pulled away to get some air and he was kissing my neck. "Edward we have to stop." I said gasping for air.

"Why you are immortal now and I so want you." he voice had so hard to say no to but some how I did.

"Look I have a lot going on right now but when I am ready you will be the first one to know." then I gave him a peck on the lips.

"We I was thinking that you and some family members could stay here and that way I can still see you and you will have us and your uncle. You will not have to change schools then. You could get a house or better yet build one with Esmes help." He said. I was looking in his eyes and I could tell that he had love in his eyes. " I will not leave you at your time of need."

With that we were in a very hot and deep make out for a good half hour. I pulled away and smiled. We talked for about an hour then we went to tell our family what we have planed.

Patrick POV

After they left everyone looked at me.

"What do you plan to do to keep her on the good side?" Piper said.

"I so don't have a clue but we will come up with a plan. Hey Cullens how do you know Bella." I asked.

"Well we go to school with her. On the first day that she got there Eddie was going nuts because her blood sung to him but it dose not now. Anyway he left to go to Alaska to get away for a week but he could not say away longer then that. He would not talk to her but he saved her from getting hit by a van then getting her away from some guys who were going to kill her. They started too date we all love her. We were playing baseball when three red eyes came to see if they could play with us. We had Bella with us, we said yes they could take the place of some of the family. Well the wind started to blow and he got a smell of Bells and it was so not good. James was a tracker so we took her to Phoenix and then he found her. Well to sum it all up she was in the hospital but died in the process and I think that, that is how she became a Whitelighter. James died that night and we don't know about the other two." the one blond one that looked like he is 25. " I am Carlisle who is the leader, Esme who is my mate. The next is Emmett and his Mate Rosalie but we call her Rose. Last is Jasper and His Mate Alice. Alice can see the future but it is not set in stone. Jasper is an empath, and Edward can read minds but Bella. I am a doctor and we drink animals." Carlisle told us.

"Well that is some story and now I will tell you about us. We are the Charmed ones and my sister Bella's mother was killed but she had the power of Power of three, Telekinesis, and Astral Projection. I am the Oldest now and my powers are Power of three, Molecular Combustion ( Blowing Up things), Molecular immobilization ( to freeze things). Phoebe is the middle child now and her powers are Power of three, Premonition, Levitation, Empathy. Paige is the baby and she is part Whitelighter and her powers are Orbing, healing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, Chrono- Telekinetic orbing, cloaking, hover, and telepathic connection with charges. We will let the kids tell you about them self's." just when Wyatt was about to stand up Bella and Edward came in.

"Are we interrupting something?" she asked and everyone said no. "Cool because we came up with a great plan and I wanted to tell you."

"Parker what Is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Well the oldest kids come with me and we go to Forks and so that we could be together. We can make everyone look the same age as me because we have all finish we me and the Cullens so I have learned this stuff. Wyatt and Chris are like could be a junior and a senior. Then Henry JR could be a junior to. Patrick could come and will help me and we could build a house or find one that will all fit us and are stuff. The last thing is that can they stay at the Cullens with me because Charlie is having work done on the house then he is getting married to Sue from La Plash." When I was done they all looked liked I have grown a second head.

"That is a great idea Bella and yes they can stay with us until you have a house. It is all up to Piper and Paige, so what do you say?" Carlisle told us.

"You can go but we will be coming to check on you from time to time. Wyatt, Chris, Henry JR, and Patrick come here so that we can change your appearance. I know that all of you have that power so change your hair, eyes, name, and high." Wyatt went to 6'4 and has blond hair with green eyes. Chris went to 6'0 and has the same color hair as his brother with green eyes. Henry went to 5'9 and has brown hair with baby blue eyes. I went back to my brown hair with the red highlights. Patrick had the same hair color and eyes as me and all we had to do was pick names.

"I will pick Patrick you are Hunter Swan. Wyatt and Chris you guys are Aaron and Adam Patterson and Henry you are Josh Dean. Wyatt, Chris you are my Adopt brothers. Henry you are my cousin. Patrick you are my twin brother that mom took when she left then ended off getting kidnap so that is why I told everyone that I was an only child." they all nodded but then I forgot Charlie. I grabbed my cell and dialed he phone.

"Hello"

"Sue is my dad there?"

"Yes he is were are you we are so worried when you get home you are in big trouble." I held the phone out as far as I could and I know that I am not in trouble.

"Hello"

"Charlie I think that it is time for Sue to know because Wyatt, Chris, Henry JR, and Patrick are coming to Forks to help me and I will tell you when we get there."

"Okay we will tell them when you get there."

"Thanks Charlie and see you soon." I hung up the phone and gave them the thumbs up. They all went to go get their stuff and other things and when they came down with not that much because Alice will so go shopping for them.

"Bella we would like to give you your birthday present now and it is outside." Leo told me and lead me out to the front yard and there parked was a Ferraie F430 spider with red interior. I screamed and jumped in his arms. "Its from all of us and from Charlie and Sue. I grabbed my keys and hopped in the car. Edward was in the other seat. Wyatt and Chris got in the truck and a black M3. Henry was in his Jeep. The Cullens all split up and got in the cars with my family. I said by and pulled off in to the street. Edward took over so that we could get here faster. We all got there in about five hours. We all stopped at my uncle house. We walked in and saw them sitting on the couch waiting for us. "Why don't the we all sit down and lets talk who wants to go because I know that Seth has a secret. How about I start first then the Cullens." they all nodded and I begin. "We are witches and Hunter is my twin bother Patrick. We I mean Pat and me are half demons oh and my real name is Parker Isabella Halliwell. Charlie is my uncle…" I looked at him to asked if I could tell them. "Charlie is a demon and my fathers brother. He is here to watch over me. The dumb buts over there are my little cousins and I am the oldest child. I think that it is time for you to see the real us." we all change back to normal and they all gasp.

"Wyatt is three years younger then me. Chris is four years younger then me. Henry is about six years younger. We are very smart so they are in high school and I finish college when I was 14. They are here to keep me in check. They don't want me to be the ruler of the underworld." Sue was shock that the man she is about to marry is a demon is a shocker.

"So let me get this straight you are a witch/demon and your name is Parker." I nodded then she turns to Parker "You're her twin brother." he did the same thing I did. She turns to Charlie "You're a demon and they are you family." We all nodded. "Well we have something to tell you we are werewolves of shape shifters and it is our job to protect the humans. I am not one but they are. I just took my dead husband spot in the council. So it looks like we both had stuff to hide. I still love you and I can tell that you are good." Sue told Charlie it still looks like they are going to have the wedding. Carlisle walked to the center and was ready to tell everyone his secret. I so hope that It goes well if not I so know what to do.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own the Charmed or Twilight but I would love to.

---Jess

Chapter 3

Bella POV

"We are vampires and we don't hurt the humans. We have a treaty with the La Plush group not to touch their land and we have not done that so there." Carlisle sat down very fast.

"So we have all been keeping secrets from each other. So now that it comes out I am taking hem to the Cullens so they can stay. We are going to build a house so that we can come back anytime. Oh yeah I can't die that easy I am an immortal." they all looked shocked and uncle Charlie hugged me.

"You are staying with them but you and your brother have to spend the night with us once a week." we nodded. "Happy birthday both of you!" We left and we made it to the house really fast thanks to Edward. My family were all gasping at the house.

"Okay here is the room assignments. We have Chris and Wyatt are in the guess bedroom across from Rose and Emmett. Patrick and Henry are across Bella and Edward." all my family looked at me and their mouths are wide open.

"What you have been sleeping with Edward?" Wyatt yelled at me.

"Look one they don't sleep and two you don't have two worry about anything you can even ask Emmett. He has not done nothing and will do nothing. Emmett." Emmett came down and had a smile on his face. "Has Edward ever had slept with anyone and you better not lie because you know that I can put a truth spell on you." he looked scared and nodded.

"Eddie boy over here has so not slept with anyone. He is a prude and is so old fashion." With that my crazy brother left laughing up to his room. They all went to their rooms and unpack.

"Bells can you come down here for a minute." Alice said and I can tell that she was bouncing up the wall. I hope that it had nothing to do with my birthday. I walked down the stairs and fell on the last one and Edward caught me. "Happy Birthday Bella and Patrick!!!" everyone yelled at us.

They brought out a cake and it had our names on it. We bleu out the candles and had a piece of cake. Then I saw the presents and I know that half is for my brother. I gave them a look and they smiled at me.

"Lets open presents and don't worry Patrick we have things for you." Emmett told us and we all went to the den. They handed me my first on and it is from Emmett. "I hope that you like it both of you." we got skateboards. Mine is black with a blue dragon on it and it had my name in purple. Patrick's is yellow with a red dragon on it and had his name in orange. Then he gave us BMX bikes. Mine is blue with my is in black. Patrick is red and his name is in orange.

"Em I love them." I got up and hugged him.

"Emmett this is great and thank you for the presents because you just me." Patrick told them.

"You are Bells brother so you are family. We love to give things to people. You are so Bells brother." Carlisle told him. The next person who gave us gifts were Alice. Her gift was a shopping trip to New York for next week. We both rolled our eyes and everyone laughed at us.

"Thanks Alice I love it." we said it at the same time. Rose's gift was a new 160GB and all accessories like Ihome and things. Like before my things are black, blue, and purple. Patrick's was red, orange, and white. We both got 500 dollars worth of itunes. We did the same thing to Rose like we did to Emmett. Jasper gave us each books on all different wars and then he got us the original BOF (**Book Of Shadows**).

"How did you get the BOF from the manor?" I asked him.

"Piper gave it to me to give you she said that they made a smaller one for them." I nodded and hugged him. Carlisle gave us each of a Mac Laptop mine has a blue dragon and the charmed symbol on it. Patrick's had a 8red dragon and the charmed symbol on it. He also gave us an Iphone and covers. Mine had black and blue music notes on it. Pat's had red and orange skateboards on it. I jumped in his arms and kissed his on his head. Esme gave me a new charmed necklace and Pat a new charmed bracelet. She also gave us each the Cullen crest. Mine is a sports band and his is one as well. Also a ankle bracelet, and Pat had a chocker.

"Esme why did you gave us the crest we are not Cullens." I asked her with shock.

"Bella you are to us, we all love you and so you are a Cullen to us." I could not help look at how she was looking at Edward when she said that. The last presents were from Edward. It was a new Blue electric guitar. Then a CD of his songs that he made for me. He gave Pat a red Bass and new posters of his favorite bands. I gave him a peck on the lips and then turned to my stuff.

"I will not kiss you but I will give you a fist punch." Emmett and Jasper were on the floor laughing at Edward. Alice and Rose hit their men on the head.

"Well guys we have one more for you and it is outside." Carlisle said and we took off running. We saw two 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 AD Personam. Mine is blue and his is red, we both jumped in the hands of each other and fell. "Bells we did not know that the Halliwells were getting you a car. Alice told me to get two cars so I had no idea until now that it is for Patrick." we all hug and then everyone left to go to there rooms.

"Bella lets go to the meadow because I have something to give you." I nodded and got on his back and we went to our meadow. When we got there Edward put me down then got on one knee. I have no clue what is going on right now but I am about to find out. He pulls out a ring and has this look that I have no clue about.

"Parker this is not a engagement ring but a promise ring that one day we will get married. I promise that I will not look at another girl or anything and I promise that I will all ways love you. Parker, Bella will you ware this promise ring?" I was crying at the end of his speech and I nodded yes and he put it on my ring finger on my left hand. We kissed for about five minutes.

Alice POV

I loved the gifts that we gave the twins and they loved them. I was picking out everyone's outfit for school for tomorrow when I got a vision.

_I was looking at Edward who is standing in a meadow and saw Bella looking freaked because Edward is on one knee._

"_Parker this is not a engagement ring but a promise ring that one day we will get married. I promise that I will not look at another girl or anything and I promise that I will all ways love you. Parker, Bella will you ware this promise ring?" She was crying at the end of his speech and she nodded yes and he put the ring on her left hand. _

I screamed and everyone was at our room in three seconds. "I just saw something that you will find out in five minutes." in no more then three minutes we here the two love birds come in. We all turn to see them and they had the look like what.

"So is that an engagement ring or is it a promise ring because I have to know?" Jasper had to hold me down because I know what it is and I know that soon I will have to plan a wedding.

Patrick POV

WHAT the hell that better not be an engagement ring hat all I have to say.

Wyatt POV

This will end badly. I so hope that it is not the engagement ring. I love their cars and I will ride in the cars.

Emmett POV

It is so an engagement ring and he will so get some. I hope that you are reading my mind Edward.

Chris POV

I wonder what school is going to be like and I hope that we can make friends. Wait is that a ring I hope not.

Henry POV

Ha this is so funny to watch and I wish it is all ways like this.

Bella POV

"It is a promise ring and so can you all leave us alone." with that we went to our room. I woke up by a crazy pixie who was jumping on the bed. "What the Hell are you up at 5 am!" I yelled at Alice. Edward was laughing at us and pushed her out of our room. "Well now that you are immortal we need to get you new cloths so get up."


	5. I am so sorry

A/N

Hey guys I am so sorry that I have not put up dates. A lot has been going on with my heart problems and I have to make the whole school year up by the end of july. I will have new chapters by the end of the week on all of my stories.

Jess


	6. AN

A/N Sorry

I have been having health problems for the past 2 years .I have a condition that only 1% of teens get and not many doctors know about. I get tired easily and bad headaches. I pass out a lot and it is not getting better. I am so sorry for all the people who read my stories. I have lost what to do with my stories. If you have anything ideas let me know. I am looking for two stories if you know the names of them let me know. One is about Bella and she is a model and use to play soccer and Edward has twins. I am also looking for the story when Bella lives by New Orleans and finds out that she is a twin and Carlisle is her father.

Jess


End file.
